thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon: Episode VII
Prologue (A New Hope) Talfar conspirators of House Aiataar converse with Benniszth, who assures them that the Flame will soon be located due to the deployment of a powerful agent ("She will find it...") 1) The Court of Shining Lords Vaekosa attends an audience with High King Saam Vintoras, and the scene ends with her being instructed to travel south to persuade the ogre peoples to heed the call of the Light. This scene should reveal crucial plot elements that make the coming events make sense. 2) 'Vaekosa's Departure from Tolnor' Before Vaekosa departs from the Jewel of the North, Alizan Droh intercepts her and tells her that he fears there are far greater threats at play here than corrupt financiers and a rogue Oblivion cult. The fact that the cult they discovered risked discovery in order to obtain the High King's son shows that they wished to cripple Tolnor's leadership, possibly for some future attack. 3) Dogarn detects the Flame Before Vaekosa departs from the Jewel of the North, Alizan Droh intercepts her and tells her that he fears there are far greater threats at play here than corrupt financiers and a rogue Oblivion cult. The fact that the cult risked discovery in order to obtain the High King's son shows that they wished to cripple Tolnor's leadership, possibly for some future attack. 4) Vaeliang and Benniszth converse Artoo and C3P0 split up in the desert of Tattooine, going in opposite directions due to a personality clash of optimism vs pessimism. C3P0 gets lost and spies a mysterious transport on the horizon, and signals that he wishes to be rescued. 5) Cindy is Introduced and SAVES THE WOLF from captivity Meanwhile, Artoo is ambushed by the jawas using their gun technology and taken to their transport manually. When he is loaded on board, he discovers that C3P0 is already on board and captured among numerous other droids the jawas have grabbed from the desert. Their friendship is restored, the latter realising that he was in the wrong when he stormed off. During this time, the stormtroopers have arrived on the planet and found the escape pod. They discover that they are pursuing droids due to a part that fell off of C3P0, and know the direction the pair went in. 6) Cindy interacts with Elias The sand cruiser of the jawas arrives a a settlement and the droids are filed out onto the sand in order to be put up for sale. Luke and his uncle emerge from the homestead and purchase C3P0 and Artoo together thanks to C3P0's cleverness and the malfunctioning of another droid. Luke's uncle tells Luke he must do lots more work before he can "waste time with his friends", and he then takes C3P0 and Artoo inside the homestead. 7) Cindy's Parents warn against Elias Artoo and C3P0 are taken into the garage where Luke proceeds to act restlessly and imagine himself flying spacecraft somewhere far away from his mundane existence. While mixing up the pair of droids, he complains that he has to wait an entire season before he can join his friends at the academy where they teach young adults how to fly in space. C3P0 reveals that they are connected to the Rebellion in passing, and Luke seems very excited at the prospect of fighting against the Empire. Suddenly he finds the plans jammed in Artoo's body and tinkering with them, he activates a projection of Leia begging Obi-Wan Kenobi for help. Luke wonders if Old Ben Kenobi knows who this woman is, stating that he is an old hermit who lives in the desert. Before Luke can play back the whole message, he is called to dinner by his guardians. 8) Cindy looks out from the Mountainside Sitting down at the table with his aunt and uncle, Luke asks them about Old Ben, but his uncle tries to assure him that the man is just a crazy old wizard. Then he orders Luke to clean the recording and ready the droids for work on the morrow. Luke brings up that the message might be important to Kenobi, but his uncle says that he thinks he died at the same time his father did. Luke presses for details, but his family are uncooperative. Then he states that if the droids function well, he would like to attend the academy before the harvest comes in. His uncle pushes back on the idea, and Luke leaves the table, frustrated again. When he is gone, his aunt says that he's just wanting to join his friends who have all gone, and his uncle states that he understands and will make it up to him next year. His aunt then says he has too much of his father in him to be a farmer. "That's what I'm afraid of". 9) Hollows destroy the Village Luke pauses a moment, introspecting whilst gazing at the twin sunset over Tattooine, wishing he were someplace else. Then he goes back inside of the garage, where he discovers C3P0 walking where he is not expected to be. The droid tells him that Artoo has run off of the homestead, babbling about his "mission". Luke says that he cannot see him in any direction, but that it's too dangerous to go after him at night, that they'll have to wait until morning. 10) Elias Returns with his Unsavoury Companions Luke and C3P0 set off early in the morning to find Artoo, and pick up a droid's signal on their sand speeder's radar. Meanwhile, sand people watch from the cliffs and make ready an ambush. The pair discover Artoo in a rocky valley and although C3P0 is harsh with him, Luke is forgiving. Suddenly Artoo picks up the sand peoples' signatures and try to hide. However, the sand people attack them from an ambush position and knock Luke unconscious. 11) Elias and Cindy talk further about his Quest While the sand people are rifling through the sand speeder's hardware for supplies, a robed figure (Ben Kenobi) emerges from the cliffs and they flee in apparent terror. Ben Kenobi attends Luke to make sure he is okay and assures the droid that he is a friend. Luke awakens and tells Old Ben that the Artoo unit is looking for its old master. Ben looks quizzical, and when Luke says that he is looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, and asks if Ben knows of him, Ben reveals that he is himself Obi-Wan. The trio repair C3P0 and travel back to Ben's home where they can escape the ire of the sand people should they return. 12) Ben Kenobi tells Luke that his father was quite different than what he had been told by his uncle. That is, he was a jedi knight alongside Kenobi in the war against the Empire. He was a great warrior and loyal friend. Kenobi tells Luke that he has his father's lightsaber and that although his uncle forbade it, Luke's father wanted him to possess it when he was old enough. Ben then tells of the jedi knights and their guardianship of peace throughout the galaxy before the Empire came. He then tells Luke that his father was killed by a young jedi named Vader, who helped the Empire destroy the jedi order. Now the jedi are all but extinct due to this betrayal by Obi-Wan's former pupil, who fell to the Dark Side of the Force. Luke asks about the Force, and Ben tells him that it is an energy field that gives a jedi his power, surrounding and binding all things. 13) Cindy flees from the Bandits (MAXIMUM TENSION) Kenobi, having finished schooling Luke for now, turns his attention to Artoo and finds the message within the droid. Leia speaks her transmission to him, stating that her father, senator Organa, seeks the old master's aid in getting the Artoo unit to Alderaan, saying that it is her only hope to defeat the Empire. Obi-Wan tells Luke he must learn the ways of the Force and accompany him to Alderaan to deliver the message. Luke first is reluctant, stating that he must get back to the farm, but his new friend tells him he is old and needs Luke's aid. Luke says the Empire is not within his power to deal with, because it is so far away. Ben tells him that is his uncle talking. Luke says he will take Obi-Wan as far as Anchorhead, where he can go to Mos Eisley alone. 14) BAD GUYS A meeting of Imperial generals discuss the danger the rebels could pose to the Death Star aboard this great battle station. Grand Moff Tarkin enters with Vader and tells them that the Imperial Senate has been disbanded, and the Rebellion will no longer be able to rely upon support from the council. Fear will now be the weapon used by the Empire to control the peoples of the galaxy - fear of the Death Star. Darth Vader warns the generals not to rely too heavily upon the technology they have created - that it is insignificant next to the power of the Force. When the general backmouths him, he chokes him into submission, proving his might. Tarkin tells the generals to prepare to destroy the rebel base once the location has been discovered, in one swift stroke. 15) Cindy is Attacked by Forest Demons and Rescued by Elias Luke and Obi-Wan discover a jawa transport which has been destroyed and massacred by Imperial storm troopers. Luke reasons that the jawas were tracked by the Empire by means of the sigantures C3P0 and Artoo are leaving behind on their journey, and rushes home to his aunt and uncle despite Obi-Wan's warning that it is too dangerous for him to do so. He arrives back at the homestead in time to find his family burned to death and their homes incinerated by the merciless soldiers. Meanwhile, upon the Death Star, Leia is in a prison cell, interrogated by Darth Vader and a torture droid concerning the location of the Rebel base. Luke returns to Obi-Wan, who consoles him that there was nothing that could have been done to save his family, and Luke agrees to go with him to Alderann and learn the ways of the Force. They travel far over the desert terrain, heading towards the city port of Mos Eisley. Act II 16) Lanercost Luke and Obi-Wan enter Mos Eisley and are stopped by storm troopers looking for the droids. Obi-Wan uses a jedi mind-trick to get past them and explains that the force has a powerful influence over the weak-minded. The pair look for a space pilot who will take them to Alderaan. 17) The Lanercost Tavern Alien species abound within the Mos Eisley Cantina, and Luke and Obi-Wan make their way to the bar. While Obi-Wan speaks with Chewbacca, Luke is confronted y a criminal looking for a fight. Luke tries to ignore the threats coming his way, but the thug tries to attack him. Obi-Wan kills the attackers with his lightsaber, and takes Luke to sit down with Han Solo, who is lounging in one corner. 18) Dogarn Bexator Han Solo and his companion Chewbacca bargain with Luke and Obi-Wan concerning the price of their voyage to Alderaan. Han Solo boasts that the Millennium Falcon is the fastest ship in the galaxy and charges a huge price for his aid on their journey. Luke gets angry but Obi-Wan stays calm and makes a generous offer. Han accepts, and the pair escape the bar before storm troopers find and capture them, having arranged to meet Solo and Chewie at the hanger bay. 19) Dogarn vs. Waazig the Taker Han Solo is making his way out of the bar with Chewie when Greedo puts a blaster pistol to him and sits him down, saying that he intends to kill him for Jabba's new bounty on his head. Han says he will soon have the money to pay off his debts to the crime lord, but Greedo tries to kill him anyway. Han kills him first, before casually leaving the bar, compensating the barkeep "for the mess". 20) BAD GUYS Darth Vader reports to Grand Moff Tarkin that Leia will not be broken by interrogation for a very long time. An officer informs the Moff that the Death Star is not cleared and ready to move freely about the galaxy. The Moff suggests that Leia can perhaps be coerced into revealing the Rebel base's location by demonstrating the battle station's power, and commands his men to set a course for Alderaan. 21) Mordak tries to Eat Cindy and is killed by Dogarn Artoo and C3P0 evade detection by the stormtroopers, but Luke and Obi-Wan are followed by an informant to the Imperial agents. Luke complains when they arrive at the Millennium Falcon that she looks like an old piece of junk, but Han retorts that the vessel "has got it where it counts!" before ushering the two of them swiftly aboard. At this moment the stormtroopers arrive and start to shoot. The Falcon takes off, and narrowly escapes destruction by heavy blaster fire. Imperial cruisers pursue the Falcon, but Han makes the jump to hyperspace after avoiding enemy fire. 22) Vaekosa arrives in Irum'Vemak and meets the Ogres The Death Star has arrived at Alderaan, and Tarkin summons Leia to the bridge. The two verbally spar before the Moff states that unless she gives away the location of the Rebel base, the battle station will demonstrate its power by obliterating her home world of Alderaan. She lies and gives a false location, and the Moff believes her, before ordering the planet's destruction anyway. Leia watches her world become nothing but dust. 23) Elias' Ring and Cindy's Lessons in Swordplay Aboard the Falcon, Obi-Wan feels the deaths of the people of Alderaan, and Han notifies the party that they will arrive at Alderaan in a couple of hours. Han and Chewie converse with the droids. Luke trains with his lightsaber by blocking hits, but Obi-Wan gets him to blindfold himself and use the force. Luke does so despite Han's scepticism, and finds success by relying upon instinct alone. 24) Captured by the Ogres When Tarkin and Vader discover there is no functional Rebel base at Dantooine, Tarkin in furious and orders the princess be terminated immediately. Meanwhile, Han brings the Falcon out of hyperspace in the middle of a meteor shower, which turns out to be the remnants of the planet Alderaan. Suddenly, imperial fighters lure the falcon back to the Death Star, which initially appears as a small moon. The station locks on to the Falcon and pulls it in by tractor beam despite Han's attempts to escape. Act III 25) The Ogre Moot (MAXIMUM TENSION) While the crew hide in secret compartments in the Falcon's interior, Darth Vader and Tarkin hear news of the ship's arrival and its resemblance to a vessel which evaded capture off Tattooine. Vader suggests that the ship is attempting to return the Rebel pans to Alderaan, and has the ship investigated before leaving, saying he feels Obi-Wan's presence. The crew dispatch the officers investigating the ship and don imperial suits of armour, taking control of the cargo bay's control centre. 26) Liberation and Meeting Vaekosa Artoo hacks the Death Star's systems and reveals that by deactivating one of the seven terminals which power the tractor lock holding the Falcon captive. Obi-Wan says he will see to this mission on his own, telling the others to stay with the droids in this very room. Luke protests, saying that he wants to go with him, but he refuses, saying the droids must be looked after at all costs. "The Force will be with you. Always." Artoo exclaims that the princess is on board in one of the prison cells, and Luke tempts Han into helping break her out with promise of rich reward. They come up with a plan to infiltrate the deeper sections of the battle station... 27) BAD GUYS Taking Chewie in handcuffs to the detention centre, they masquerade as soldiers taking him as prisoner. 28) Attempt upon Vaekosa's Life Upon arriving at the cell complex, they defeat the guards there and rescue Leia while Han occupies the COM. Meanwhile, Vader informs Tarkin that Obi-Wan is on board, as he can feel his presence. He departs to face the jedi himself. 29) A Plague of Nightmares To escape arriving troopers they leap down a garbage chute (Leia's idea) as a last resort. At the same time, C3P0 and Artoo are assaulted by a storm trooper team who attempt to break through the blast doors of the control centre. 30) Vaekosa goes Missing In the compactor, the group look for a mode of escape before the creature living in the sewage attacks them with its tentacles. Suddenly the beast flees, abandoning its attack, for it knows what is about to happen. 31) Locating the Hag's Lair The garbage compactor's walls begin to close in on them, threatening to crush them. However, Artoo hacks the system just in time to save them from death. 32) Rescuing Vaekosa Obi-Wan makes his way through the Death Star, and finds his way using the Force to the terminal, shutting off its power and releasing Han's Falcon from the tractor beam. He distracts the guard nearby with an aural decoy and escapes quietly. 33) Slaying the Nocnitsa (MAXIMUM TENSION) The crew arrive back at the cargo bay, but are attacked by the storm troopers on patrol there. Han and Chewie attack them which takes them by surprise and then chase them the other way, telling Luke and Leia to get back to the ship. Luke and Leia get attacked on their way by another patrol, and must jump across a rift to escape death. Luke uses a grappling hook. Meanwhile Han and Chewie escape through a blast door to evade their pursuers. 34) Back to the Ogre Moot Darth Vader taunts Obi-Wan, claiming that he is no longer the pupil, but the master. Obi-Wan replies that he is only a master of evil, and that if he strikes him down he will become more powerful than he can possibly imagine. The fight continues as Obi-Wan draws closer to the cargo bay, where the others are trying to come up with a way to distract the guards surrounding the Millennium Falcon. Seeing the fight, the troops go to their master's aid, allowing the crew to get back aboard. Obi-Wan sees Luke about to escape and allows his physical vessel to die with a smile. His soul goes on to act as a companion to Luke in his future quests. 35) The Ogre's Decision In attempting to escape the battle station, fighters attack the Falcon and Luke and Han man the gun turrets to shoot them down before Chewie makes the jump into hyperspace and allows them all to escape alive. Meanwhile, Vader and Tarkin have locked a homing beacon onto the vessel, and now track it through space. 36) BAD GUYS Han boasts about his rescue and escape, but Leia suspects that they let the ship go due to the light attack force sent to fire upon them, and that they're being tracked. Han says that's impossible, and that he expects a reward because he is not in this for the Rebellion, but for himself. Luke and Han then spar over who gets her attention. 37) The Great Migration Begins The group arrive on Yavin 4 and tell the Rebel commanders of the imminent approach by the Death Star. Vader and Tarkin arrive on the Death Star and begin their orbit to the base, which is on the far side of the planet. 38) The Columns of Kaath The rebel general tells the soldiers and pilots that a one-man spacecraft must make an incredibly dangerous trench run across the Death Star's surface in order to deposit a payload of torpedoes into the reactor core. Several pilots think this impossible, but Luke says he can do it. Meanwhile, the Death Star has moved into position and is ready to arm its weaponry against the base. Darth Vader states that this will be the day all shall remember that the Rebellion was crushed. 39) Dogarn Spots Approaching Forces Luke confronts Han about his leaving without partaking in the final battle shortly before take-off. Han says the attack on the Death Star is suicide. Luke leaves to take part in the launch, saying "take care of yourself Han. It seems that's what you're best at, isn't it?". Han looks doubtful of himself for the first time. 40) The Rebellious Tribes Attack the Columns Luke talks to Leia, expressing his disappointment that Han has not changed his mind, and that Ben cannot be here to help in the operation. He then meets up with one of his old friends from Tattooine, Briggs. The pair banter before taking off. The attack force launches and makes ready for attack. 41) The Two Remaining Nocnitsas and their Wights Attack The spacecraft trade shots with the defence turrets of the Death Star, but dodge the gun's fire. Darth Vader orders the station's fighters to take to outer space and destroy the spaceships ship-to-ship. Luke saves a fellow rebel from a fighter's attack. Darth Vader takes to the air in his personal fighter ship, and begins to decimate the Rebel forces with his ti-fighters. 42) Vaeliang Arrives and Wreaks Havoc (MAXIMUM TENSION) Several ships make attempts at the trench run, but Vader kills them all, even those who get very close. Grand Moff Tarkin refuses to retreat despite urging by his fellow senior officers that there is a chance that the Rebels might successfully target the reactor core. He believes that victory is certain due to the genius of their technological weaponry. 43) Cindy puts on the Ring (Vaeliang's Death) Obi-Wan tells Luke to let go and use the Force. Darth Vader is about to kill luke with his lasers before Han comes out of nowhere to shoot at the enemy fighters and save his life, allowing him to blow up the Death Star. Darth Vader is thrown out into space and evades destruction as a result. 44) The Ogres Celebrate the Protagonists' Efforts The Rebels celebrate their victory at the base. 45) The Party Splits - Cindy + Onyx go to the Blastefell, Dogarn + Vaekosa go to Mireport Luke, Chewie and Han are granted medals by Leia and the Rebel command for their performance in battle. Epilogue